


Mellow's Mini Fics!

by ZaccRiseC3P



Series: BOMZ Away [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Support, Ficlets, Fluff, Found Family, Fun, Gen, collection of ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaccRiseC3P/pseuds/ZaccRiseC3P
Summary: A few, short scenes from the adventures of Team BOMZ, written by @bowl-of-shortness.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Team BOMZ, siblings - Relationship
Series: BOMZ Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142186
Kudos: 2





	1. Vacuo Trip!

**Author's Note:**

> FULL DISCLOSURE: I DID NOT WRITE THESE  
> I got permission from the author, @[bowl-of-shortness](https://bowl-of-shortness.tumblr.com/) to post them so we could keep our Team BOMZ stories all in the same place!
> 
> SEND ALL OF YOUR APPRECIATION TO MY WONDERFUL TEAMMATE, BOWL, ON TUMBLR XD

“Arriving in Bishop Vacuo. Remember to grab all your things as Atlesian Airlines is not responsible for any lost items on the plane, thank you for flying with us!” The speaker rang out, waking Mellow up from their not-so-comfortable nap. 

“Ugggghhhhh.” 

Who knew that flying from Atlas all the way to Vacuo was going to be so miserable?

“What an easy, 13 hour flight over” Mellow groaned, irritated. 

“I thought you’d be happy to be here, it’s your home country and you two have talked so highly of it.” 

They turned around to see Jade looking at them, confused. 

Behind her was Ochre and Birdie unpacking team BOMZ’s stuff. Ochre looked over, “Mellow’s just tired and hungry, once they get some food they should be back to normal.”.

As the team walked out of the very nicely air-conditioned plane, the heat hit. 

“When you said it was hot I didn’t realize you meant like this,” Birdie complained. 

“Ah come on it’s not that bad! Keep in mind you’re still wearing your Atlas clothes so once you change it’ll be all better!” Ochre laughed. 

Once they got off the plane, BOMZ set off into the city to go to the place they’d be staying. 

Birdie suddenly looked around where they were before saying, “Hey wait where are we staying?” 

Jade looked at Birdie with a concerned expression, “I thought you booked a hotel?” 

“Nope. I thought you did.” 

There was silence for a moment. 

“Do we not have a place to stay?” 

The two started to panic before Mellow spoke up, “Relax, We’re gonna be staying with some of our family. There’s plenty of rooms for everyone.” 

Jade gave a suspicious look, “And this person is?” 

“Our dad!” Ochre popped up excitedly.

Birdie and Jade exchanged confused looks, sure the twins had spoken about their dad before but not enough for them to get a good idea of who this guy was. Soon the 4 arrived at a small shop with a house on top. Mellow excitedly ran up to the door and knocked. When the door opened a man stood in its doorway. He smiled at the twins before looking at Birdie and Jade almost accusingly. The twins quickly spoke in Vacuan to the man and he seemed relieved when they were done talking and invited BOMZ in. “Sorry to scare you,” the man says as he walks behind the counter of the register area. “I didn’t know who you two were when I had seen you, those two,” he points to Mellow and Ochre “Explained that you both are on their team. Anyways, it’s nice to meet you two, my name is Steel,” he smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Jade smiled and shook hands with him as Birdie did the same. “I’m Jade and this is Birdie.”

“Wait where did—“ Birdie looked around the shop not seeing Ochre or Mellow anyone.

Steel laughed, “Ah they have a tendency to do that when they’re here! They’re probably up in their rooms. Which are up those stairs, we have a few extra rooms so feel free to make yourselves comfortable.” He pointed to the stairs on the opposite side of the shop. 

“Thank you for letting us stay here,” Jade said relieved. 

“Hey both of them said that you two have been real nice to them so I’m perfectly fine with you two staying here if that’s true,” Steel said.

They walked upstairs and found Mellow practically crying out of happiness while eating a granola bar, Ochre soon walked over to the two. “What did I tell you? They just needed some food.” They all snickered at the comment. 

“Well I’m SORRY that my body just decides to make me absolutely miserable when I’m hungry,” Mellow spoke into the bed as BOZ laughed. 

“Here I can show you guys the separate rooms,” Ochre led them down the hallway to two nice looking rooms. “These are the guest rooms, you don’t need to worry about doing any cleaning, Dad gets a little paranoid if these rooms aren’t kept clean so he cleans them consistently,” Ochre laughed rubbing the back of their head. 

“I like it! It’s really nice. Everything here is really nice. Especially your dad.” Jade smiled while unpacking.  
Ochre looked down for a moment, “Yeah he is, I’m really glad he was the one who took us in and not someone else. We got really lucky.”

\-----

“Get up fellas we’re going to dinner!” Mellow yelled, scaring everyone awake from their naps. 

“Jeez, c’mon can’t I sleep a bit longer?” Ochre whined.

“Nope because if I let you sleep you won’t eat dinner,” Mellow said, rolling their eyes as Ochre glared, half of their face still in the pillow.

After everyone had gotten changed BOMZ left to go get something to eat. The four walked around for a bit, Mellow and Ochre pointing out places they had been and telling stories about those places. 

“So Ochre where should we go for dinner? There are a ton of good places around the shopping district but I’m not sure which one we should go to,” Mellow asked excitedly.  
Ochre thought for a moment and then whispered to Mellow.

Mellow nodded, “C’mon! You two have gotta be quicker than that!” Mellow then started running down the sidewalk. 

“Mellow wait!” Jade yelled as BOZ ran after Mellow until they got to a brick building with neon letters. 

“The Dune Diner?” Birdie questioned.

“THIS is where we’re having dinner and it’s really good so don’t worry!” Ochre gave them a thumbs up. 

The minute the twins got inside their faces lit up. “This place has always been one of those places in Vacuo that never changes,” Ochre smiled. 

The team sat down in a booth and they started talking.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two so excited to be in a restaurant,” Birdie laughed. 

“Well what can we say? This place has a lot of awesome memories,” Ochre snickered. 

Jade raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Is that a story I hear coming up? What makes this place so special?” Jade looked around as she spoke. 

“Well then let me tell you a story about our first day with Steel,” Ochre began. 

“In order to tell that story, let me tell you how we met him in the first place. Originally Steel didn’t, well, ‘legally’, adopt us. Mellow and I stayed in a shady orphanage in a shady part of town so Steel, who was still a hunter at that point, was there on a mission to bust some dust smugglers. He ended up going into the orphanage to interrogate the people who owned it in case they were involved and saw Mellow and I all beat up. He asked if he could take us but when the orphanage owners looked at his information, they said no.”

“What why?! He seemed like an awesome guy!” Jade said, confused.

Mellow sighed, “For a really dumb reason. Because it was a shady town, nobody trusted hunters of any kind. When they saw he was a hunter, they said no.”

Birdie scoffed, “That’s BS, if they knew he was a good person and could take care of you two they should’ve let him take you guys.”

“So what did he do instead?” Jade inquired.

“Well he kinda took us at night, during that day he managed to gain our trust and we really liked him. Mellow and I would’ve done ANYTHING to get out of that orphanage and so we went with him. He got in trouble with his boss but when he explained why he did that he was miraculously let off without punishment! He was then given the papers to adopt us and the rest is history!” Ochre smiled excitedly.

The others smiled as well. 

“But I haven’t told you guys the story of Mellow and I’s first day with him.”

“Do tell, I’m interested to hear what mischief you two got up to that day,” Jade said sarcastically, “HEY!” Mellow looked at Jade, acting fake hurt as they scoffed.

“ANYWAYS. The first day was actually on the day of the Desert Festival. So there was a lot going on and a lot to do! He first took us shopping to get some better clothes, we found a ton of fun clothes to wear that day. Afterwards we went to a restaurant which was this one! We had gotten a lot of food and had eaten a good portion of it since we hadn’t eaten well in a while, we did take a lot of it home afterwards though. Later we went out to the festival grounds and played a ton of games with Steel, looking back now Steel probably let us win a lot of those but hey! It was still fun. Once we got home Mellow and I were in awe at the place we would be staying at and immediately started running around and playing with each other. We did that for a while before Steel called us over and led us to the rooftop of the building.” Ochre expressed, reminiscing.

Ochre sighed, “Mellow and I to this day say it was the coolest thing ever.”

“It was! We had never seen them before!” Mellow exclaimed.

“So what was it? That you saw?” Birdie questioned curiously.

“Fireworks. At first we were spooked because of how loud they were! We clutched onto Steel immediately because we didn’t know what the noise was until he told us to turn around. When we did we saw these gorgeous colors that were appearing in the sky at random and we ran to the ledge of the railing to look. I’ll never forget how cool that was.”

Jade looked amazed, “Wow I can’t imagine how that must’ve felt, seeing something like that for the first time.”

Ochre laughed before leaning back in the booth, “Yeah Vacuo is pretty great” 

Mellow looked over. “Yeah but Vale is too. We’ve got a ton of great memories in Vale as well,” Mellow smiled widely.

“I think we’ve all got some good memories in Vale,” Birdie added.

“Yeah maybe for YOU ALL, I had to stop Mellow from jumping off the Beacon tower once!”

“YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T GONNA HOLD THAT AGAINST ME!” Mellow yelled being over dramatic.

BOZ laughed.

The night ended in a lot of jokes, stories, laughs, and a whole lot of team fun.


	2. Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mellow and Ochre share an amusing memory with Bird and Jay

“I have to say, Vacuo is nothing like how Atlas portrays it. The people here are super nice,” Jade said, unsurprised. “Doesn’t surprise me too much because Atlas lies about a lot of things but still."

“Oh look! Guys there are some ducks over there! Maybe we should take a break from walking and go feed them, y’know how we usually do back in Vale?” Bird said excitedly. 

“NO!” Mellow quickly said, causing Ochre to laugh. Jade and Bird looked at each other confused.

“Haha sorry! Mellow’s right you shouldn’t go over there, Vacuan ducks aren’t like Valeian ducks,” Ochre says, still snickering a little bit. 

Jade raised an eyebrow, “How are they different?” 

“THEY’RE FEATHERED DEMONS,” Mellow hissed while hiding behind Ochre. 

“Mellow and I happened to be near a pond with some Vacuan ducks in it and then out of nowhere one of them came up to Mellow and started biting them! It wasn’t even just the one either! Like the whole flock just started attacking the two of us!” Ochre explained.

“Did you guys do anything to them?” Bird questioned.

Ochre sighed, “Nope, we were just standing there, even a pretty good distance away from the pond. This happened like 3 other times before we knew to avoid any Vacuan ducks.” 

“Don’t feed them unless you want to be attacked,” Mellow said through gritted teeth, glaring at the ducks while they hid behind Ochre.

“I guess we’ll keep walking then, Atlas doesn’t have ducks but I don’t think I want to deal with these ones.”

“Good plan,” Ochre said as the team walked away from the pond.

Mellow turned around one last time to glare at the ducks, “Feathered demons, begone with you.”


	3. A Little Crush, Just a Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mellow admits that they have a crush and the teasing starts immediately.

The two decided that while Bird and Ochre got to go out with just the two of them, Mellow and Jade would do their own thing. Out of spite because the other two never mentioned this to either of them.

They decided to just walk around the city and talk, maybe find something to do. As they were talking the topic of relationships came up. 

“Relationships are always interesting to talk about, just because they can be so complicated,” Jade explained.

“Yeah, and they don’t even have to be romantic strictly, you have relationships with everyone, Friends, family, siblings, even enemies,” Mellow said whilst looking around at the buildings.

“Speaking of romantic relationships,” Jade raised her eyebrows as if asking. 

“Wh- Am I talking to the same person I was?! The Jade I know would NEVER ask about that!” Mellow laughed

“I’m curious is all. Y’know in case I need to give advice.” 

Mellow rolled their eyes at the comment.

The two walked into a restaurant to go eat lunch, once they sat down Jade smiled at Mellow while they looked at the menu, “You know.”

“‘You know’ what?” Mellow looked up. 

Jade leaned back in her chair. “Nothing, just that you didn’t answer my question,” she smiled mischievously. 

Mellow panicked slightly before quickly saying, “You technically never asked a question.”

“I guess I will then. Do you like anyone in particular?” Jade raised an eyebrow.

Mellow didn’t answer the question, instead burying their now very pink face in the menu, trying to hide from Jade’s gaze. 

Jade gasped excitedly “Awwww, little Mellow has a crush! Who is she, what’s she like? I want to know everything,” she smiled at Mellow.

“Don’t call me that!” Mellow said, embarrassed and desperately trying to change the subject. “That is adorable! Really who is she?” Jade questioned. 

After a while of silence, Mellow finally quietly said, “Her name is Iris, she’s really nice.” 

Jade paused for a moment. “Iris Plum?” 

Mellow just looked at Jade, pink faced. “Yeah,” Mellow said, barely being able to be heard. “Hmmmmm If I didn’t know any better I’d say that you have a type—“ 

“A-AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?” Mellow quickly said. 

Jade leaned over the table, “Tall, muscular, nice—“ 

“Ok ok I get it!” Mellow looked away, red as a tomato now. 

“Wow I wasn’t expecting you to get so flustered! You must really like her! Calm down though I’m just teasing,” Jade laughed. 

Mellow crossed their arms and pouted while looking away. 

“So where did all the confidence go? The Mellow I know would’ve marched up there and asked her out on the spot.” 

Mellow looked over at Jade. “It’s just. She’s like one of the students whose top of the class, so she’s really popular and cool and stuff. So I don’t think she’d even notice me, or like me because I’m so, well, me.” Mellow said, tapping their fingers together. 

“What do you mean by that? That last comment?” Jade looked quizzingly. 

“Well, y’know, I blow shit up, I’m loud, all that stuff. She’s not any of those things, she’s super neat and calm and all of that so I don’t really see why she’d like me.” Mellow looked down. 

Jade looked at Mellow. “So you don’t think she’s in your league essentially?” 

“Yeah I guess.” 

“You’ve always been a gift giver, just give her small gifts until you can get your confidence up.” Jade leaned back. 

“I guess I could,” Mellow said quietly as they got their food.

After the two ate their food, they walked back to their dorm. On the way back, Jade gave some tips on how to ask Iris one day, also giving tips on how to become friends with her. Needless to say, Bird and Ochre would soon join in on the teasing.


	4. We all need help once in a while, even you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mellow hasn't been feeling themselves lately, and it does not escape Jade's attention.

Jade had slowly started to notice it. Mellow’s strange behavior, that is. The once happy and bubbly person was now, well, still happy and bubbly but now was seeming to be faking it. All of this was soon confirmed when Mellow’s new girlfriend had mentioned that they seemed to be incredibly hard on themself.

It seemed like they couldn’t even take a compliment anymore without deflecting it and onto another person. And it was even showing with Mellow’s new girlfriend, the normal Mellow would’ve walked straight up to this girl with all the confidence in the world and asked her out, but yet the Mellow that had replaced the previous one was too scared of being rejected.

Something was up, and Jade was getting sick of it. Iris sighed and looked over at Mellow worriedly, “I just don’t know why they’re acting like this, all of my friends in the past described them to have such high confidence. Not...this.” 

“I know, I didn’t say anything because I thought I was looking too much into it. I’m getting to the bottom of this, one way or another.” Jade stood up and walked over to Mellow. Jade tapped them on the shoulder, “Hey. We need to talk, let’s go back up to the dorm.” 

Mellow gave a puzzled expression but complied. 

Once the two got back to the dorm, Jade closed the door and locked it. 

“Why are you locking the door?” Mellow asked, shifting uncomfortably on their bed.

Jade walked over to Mellow and sat down on the bed. “I’m just worried. You’ve been acting weird recently and I’m not sure I’m liking the behavior I am seeing.” Jade looked at them, worried. 

Mellow was silent, looking off to the side. After a bit Mellow mumbled, “I’m fine.” 

“Yeah, I don’t believe that.” Jade quickly said after.

“Well why don’t you? It’s not like it’s affecting you in anyway so why do you care?!” Mellow said, irritated.

Jade shot back, “I care about you because you’re my teammate! And I’m worried about you because I want you to be happy!” Jade sighed before putting her head in her hands. “Where is this coming from anyway, the Mellow I know was able to take compliments, liked it when people cared about them, who was perfectly fine with doing whatever they wanted.”

Mellow stayed quiet.

There was a long silence before Mellow mumbled, “The thing with my legs happened.”

Jade quickly turned around to look at Mellow, who was avoiding eye contact. “So that’s where this is coming from, Mellow that wasn’t your fault you didn’t-“ 

“BUT IT WAS MY FAULT! If I hadn’t been so reckless so STUPID I would still have my legs! I scared all of you because of MY actions, caused you all to worry because of MY actions. I cause everyone on this team so much damn stress because of all the BS that I pull constantly! I don’t get why any of you care when all I do is cause issues for you. I have no worth here other than to cause issues and stress everyone out because I’m just a stupid kid who blows shit up for no reason,” Mellow screamed, now crying. 

Jade was taken aback at Mellow’s sudden outburst. Jade quietly spoke, “Mellow none of that is true.” “You don’t know that. I can’t believe Ochre’s put up with me for as long as they have.” Mellow sharply said as they flipped onto their side, facing away from Jade.

Mellow kept going, “When I did that stunt I scared everyone, pissed everyone off, and stressed everyone out. So I’ve decided I’m never doing anything involving those stupid bombs again.” “I’m just a stupid kid who gets in trouble, blows shit up for no reason, stresses everyone out and pisses people off. That seems to be all I’m good for anyway.”

There was a painstakingly long silence. Jade finally spoke, “Is that really how you see yourself? Because what you’re seeing and what we’re seeing are two VERY different things.

“Bird and I see a happy, energetic kid who just wants to have fun and who’s willing to face consequences if they end up getting in trouble. A kid who does their best to stay in the limits of the rules. Someone who is incredibly kind and who uses their talents to help others.

“And I bet Ochre sees all that and more in you. They probably see a best friend, someone to talk to, and a great sibling. Someone who they can lean on and talk about problems with, who supports them no matter what.

“Mellow you being happy, bubbly, energetic, and a bit out there is who you are, you can’t change that. And none of those things are bad, you shouldn’t be repressing or hiding that side of you just because you happened to make a mistake. You’ve got people who care about you for those things I just mentioned, Bird, Ochre, Iris, the other teams, and especially myself, all like you for being the way you are.

“And I know a pep talk isn’t going to fix what happened or make you feel better completely, that’s not the reason I’m telling you this, I’m telling you this because you’ve gotten it into your head that you don’t deserve to be cared about and I’m not just going to let that slide. But you also need to understand that this isn’t an overnight thing, this takes time, a lot of time, and you aren’t going to be alone while you recover from all this.” Jade finished. 

Mellow was silent, they were crying of course but they were silent. They quietly spoke “I just don’t want to scare you guys again.” 

Jade sighed “I know, but this is NOT the way to do it.” 

“I just don’t know what else to do.” Mellow choked out, crying. They turned over and faced Jade looking sad and tired. 

“Well for starters, this, you did this, which is good.” Jade smiled. Mellow looked up at her, Jade ruffled their hair a little bit “Plus, as I said, you aren’t going to be alone in this.” 

“I didn’t realize how difficult it was to talk about your feelings until now.” Mellow spoke, barely above a whisper. 

Jade looked outside, “Well I’m glad you did. We all need help once in a while, even you.”


End file.
